O diário de Sírius Black
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Harry se sente triste pela perda de seu padrinho mas ele recebe um estranho diario que irá fazer compreender mais seu padrinho... Muita aventura, suspense e romance em O Diário de Sírius Black


Como tudo começou....

Era verão, e Harry estava deitado na grama do jardim da rua dos alfeneiros numero 4, pensativo e triste pela morte de seu padrinho. Afinal, era a pessoa mais próxima de seus pais que ele já tinha conhecido, e agora, perde-lo assim tão rápido, não era justo.  
O calor já o tinha cansado, então resolveu ir para seu quarto, ver sua unica amiga na rua dos alfeneiros.  
Harry foi se aproximando da coruja branca que parecia intediada com o calor, adentrou pelo quarto uma coruja que acabou quase atropelando Harry. Harry para se desviar da coruja desgovernada, pulou em cima de sua cama. A coruja pousou em cima do guarda-roupas do garoto.  
Harry cuidadosamente se aproximou do guarda-roupas e retirou a carta da coruja.

Caro Harry,

sinto muito nao ter me comunicado melhor com vc antes, eu fiz de tudo para que Dumbledore te livrasse destes trouxas... mas ele estava relutante em fazer isso, mas eu finalmente consegui convencê-lo que você precisa ir para onde as pessoas o amam de verdade... mas o real caso que eu te escrevo... a pouco.. isso e difícil de falar... mas como Sírius foi inocentado sobre as acusações seu testamento será lido em alguns dias.. e um dos benificiários é você... sei que vc se sente mal sobre isso... mas era a ultima vontade de Sírius... logo após a leitura.. Dumbledore assegurou que você pode ir para a Toca.. passar os últimos dias de férias... irei com você... tem algumas coisas que preciso falar pra você... outra coisa que eu precisava falar... você não tem culpa de nada... Sírius nunca perdoaria se você ficasse assim... a pouco... viva... siga a vida que Sírius queria que você levasse...bem.. nos vemos na leitura do testamento.  
Um abraço, R.J. Lupin

P.s.: Não se preocupe com o monstro,,, a pouco... digamos que ele nao vai mais incomodar.

Harry mais do que depressa arrumou as malas, porque queria ir bem cedo no dia seguinte para o beco diagonal, não aguentava mais um dia em companhia de seu tio e sua tia, e principalemtne de seu primo, que agora estava tão gordo quanto um urso.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry pegou um táxi e foi ao encontro de Lupin no Beco diagonal.  
- Oi, Harry!  
- Oi Prof. Lupin, espero que não esteja adiantado demais.- disse Harry.  
- Claro que não, a leitura vai começar dentro de 15 minutos, acho melhor irmos entrando.  
- Tudo bem.

Quando Harry entrou, pode notar que era uma sala mal iluminada, e com as as poltronas revestidas de um veludo vermelho, as cortinas eram da mesma por vermelho sangue.  
Como a sala era mal iluminada, não pode perceber quem eram as pessoas que se aproximavam, só pode notar quando estavam bem perto.

- Harry!!! Que bom te ver!!! - disse o Sr. Weasley - Olá Sr. weasley!  
- Oi Harry! - disse Tonks.  
- Oi Tonks!- disse Harry tentando não demosntrar o espanto ao ver Tonks com os cabelos verde limão para combinar com as vestes.  
- Vamos nos sentar ali, acho que o duende já vai começar a leitura.- disse o Sr. weasley se encaminhando para as poltronas.

- Hum, hum. - pigarreou o duende.  
- Deixe-me apresentar, eu sou Willian Stankres, e eu vou ser o responsável pela leitura do testamento do Sr. Sírius Black, gostaria de confirmar a presença das pessoas citadas no mesmo.  
- Sr. Arthur Weasley, está presente?  
- Sim, sou eu. - disse o Sr. Weasley se levantando.  
- Srta. Ninfadora Tonks, está presente?  
- Sim. - disse Tonks.  
- Sr. R.J. Lupin, está presente? - Sim.- disse Lupin apenas levantando a mão.  
- E finalmente Sr. Harry Potter.- disse o duende agora tentando ver melhor o garoto.  
- Estou presente.- disse Harry sem entusiasmo, pois agora seu estômago pesava, afinal todos esses dias, tinha tentado se enganar, tentava não pensar na morte de seu padrinho.  
- Bom, então podemos começar a leitura do testamento.

" Prezados amigos e afilhado, gostaria que este dia nunca chegasse, mas infelizmente estou morto. Sei que para o Aluado, a perda deve ser até um alivio, após esses longos anos que ele teve que me aturar.Mas ainda quero lembrá-lo Aluado que ainda acho que a minha passagem por Hogwarts foi muito curta. E por isso guardei um presente muito importante para meu querido afilhado que você Aluado ficará encarregado em entregá-lo para o Harry.  
Bom sem mais delongas vamos começar com as partilhas.  
Para o Arthur Weasley deixo uma quantia de 150.000 galeões que será transferido automaticamente após a leitura do testamento.  
Para Ninfadora Tonks deixo 100.000 galeões e meu querido amigo Remus J. Lupin, o qual já deveria ter pedido sua mão em casamento há muito tempo.- Tonks de verde passou para o tom vermelho sangue das cadeiras.  
Para o Sr. R.J. Lupin, ou se preferir Sr. Aluado, deixo minha casa no Lago Grimmauld, e mais a quantia de 100.000 galeões, e deixo o Sr. aluado também responsável pelo elfo doméstico Monstro. Aluado, pelo amor de Merlin, liberte aquele elfo velho e louco, ou se preferir, faça uma fogueira e queime ele junto com o quadro da minha mãe.  
E finalmente para meu afilhado Harry deixo minha moto voadora, que Hagrid me devolveu enquanto estava morando na casa do Lago Grimmauld, mais uma quantia de 500.000 galeoes que estão no Gringots, e meu diário que está em poder do Aluado, o qual ficará responsável pela entrega do mesmo.  
E Harry quero dizer que não gostaria de vê-lo chateado com a minha morte, quero que você viva, assim como eu vivi, intensamente a minha vida aproveite cada minuto, não desperdice uma gota se quer da vida, aventure-se.É uma pena não termos passado mais momentos juntos, mas tenho certeza que vai poder passar mais um tempo junto com pelo menos minhas lembranças ao ler meu diário.  
Espero que a partilha tenha sido justa, para todas as partes, sentirei saudades de todos e principalmente saudades de me coçar com as patas traseiras.  
Sem mais,  
Sirius Black.

- Terminamos então a leitura do testamento do Sr. Sírius Black, o dinheiro como já foi dito, já será trasnferido após a assinatura de todos os presentes na leitura do mesmo.Devo lembrar que o Sr. Lupin ficará encarregado de entregar a parte que falta para o Sr. Harry Potter,  
Assim como pede o Sr. Sírius Black.Agora gostaria que todos os Srs. assinassem este documento. - disse o duende apontando para um pergaminho.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Após a leitura, todos se despediram, afinal Tonks e o Sr. Weasley ainda teriam que resolver algumas coisas no ministério antes de irem para a Toca.

- Harry, vc está se sentindo bem? - perguntou Lupin.  
- Ah, só um pouco triste.- disse Harry.  
- Bom, então acho melhor passarmos em um lugar antes de irmos prá Toca, acho que você se sentirá bem melhor com o presente que seu padrinho deixou.  
- Tudo bem Prof.Lupin, sem problemas. - disse Harry sem empolgação.  
- Bom, então vamos para o caldeirão furado, vamos ter que usar a lareira.  
- Usar a lareira? Prá onde vamos?- disse Harry com uma pontinha de curiosidade, mas seu estômago ainda estava pesado.  
- Para Hogsmeade, mais precisamente na Casa dos Gritos, acho melhor corrermos se ainda quisermos almoçar na Toca.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Harry, acho que está bem aqui.- disse Lupin puxando uma espécie de gaveta feita na pedra da lareira, e retirando um livro com a capa marrom muito antigo e com o brasão da família Black.  
- Isso é o diário do Sírius? Mas com esse brasão? Ele odiava coisas que vinham da família dele?!- disse Harry confuso.  
- Bom isso é verdade, mas Harry, entenda, este diário começa desde o primeiro dia que ele esteve em Hogwarts, então, ele ainda não nos conhecia, então ainda achava que a vida se resumia na triste família que ele tinha. - Prof.Lupin, será que posso ler apenas algumas páginas antes de irmos para a Toca?  
- Claro, Harry, assim vou poder te esninar com calma como usá-lo.- disse Lupin agora com um sorrisinho nos lábios, um tanto menos maroto como seria o de Sírius.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Harry quero que preste muita atenção, este feitiço serve para abrir o diário, é de um nível superior de magia, então preste muita atenção, porque neste diário, você vai presenciar todos os momentos da vida de Sírius, assim como da minha, de seu pai, e até mesmo sua mãe.  
- Bom, então, você quer me dizer que poderei reviver o passado de vocês?  
- Sim, você poderá ver todas as pessoas em um espelho, deixe-me mostrar.  
- Quero que repita comigo e imagine um espelho " reflexus amadei", se você estiver sem o diário e o feitiço estiver certo, você conseguirá conjurar um espelho grande, concentre-se e vai conseguir.  
- " Reflexus amadei"- repetiu Harry apertando os olhos, sua vontade era tão grande de aprender logo o feitiço que não se concentrou direito e saíram apenas fagulhas verdes da ponta de sua varinha.  
- Calma, Harry, você tem que imaginar um grande espelho, sem imagens, apenas um grande espelho, quando essa imagem estiver fixa em sua mente, aí poderá pronunciar o feitiço. Está pronto?  
- Estou, agora vou tentar me concentrar mais.  
- Não precisa ter pressa, imagine todos os detalhes do espelho, só então pronuncie o feitiço.- disse Lupin.  
- Certo, estou pronto.- Agora Harry imaginava um espelho enorme maior que ele, e desenhos entalhados em sua moldura dourada.  
- " Reflexus Amadei"! - disse Harry desta vez com convicção, então fagulhas verde saíram de sua varinha e um enorme espelho foi conjurado em sua frente.  
- Ótimo Harry! Você conseguiu! Nunca pensei que você pudesse aprender tão rápido esse feitiço!- disse Lupin espantado com a beleza do espelho que Harry acabara de conjurar.  
Lupin murmurou um outro feitiço que fez o espelho desaparecer.  
- Agora Harry, quero que você tente fazer isso apontando para o diário de Sírius, mas não se esqueça de imaginar os detalhes do espelho antes de pronunciar o feitiço.  
- Tudo bem, tentarei controlar a minha ansiedade.  
- Lembre-se, agora você vai estar tentando abrir um diário, se falhar o diário poderá lacrar-se e nunca mais abrir.  
- Estou mais tranquilo agora que me disse isso Prof.Lupin- disse Harry em um tom de desânimo.  
- Não se preocupe, sei que você vai conseguir.Ah, antes de prosseguir, o feitiço para guardá-lo é " Finalis lacraris.  
- Certo, Vou tentar.- disse Harry preocupado.  
- " Reflexus amadei"!

Fagulhas verdes saíram da ponta da varinha de Harry e atingiram em cheio o Brasão da família Black, este mudou de vermelho brilhante para dourado e foi ficando cada vez maior transformando-se em uma mouldura dourada de um espelho enorme.  
Harry sentou-se em um sofá antigo próximo a lareira junto com Lupin e os dois começaram a ver as primeiras lembranças de Sírius em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remo estava em uma cabine sozinho lendo um livro sobre feitiços, foi nesse dia que conheci todos os meu grandes e verdadeiros amigos, nunca me esquecerei deste dia.  
Houve uma grande explosão fora de sua cabine... dois garotos entram correndo em sua cabine , um tinha o cabelo preto e todo despenteado e usava óculos e o outro com cabelos muito preto e lisos, estávamos ofegantes, foi quando vimos Remo pela primeira vez e sorrimos.  
- Podemos ficar aqui por um tempinho? - perguntei ao garoto de aparência cansada que estava na cabine.  
- Claro, fiquem a vontade.  
- Ah, muito obrigado, eu sou Sírius Black, e este é.  
- Sou Tiago Potter, muito prazer!  
- Eu sou Remo Lupin.- disse o garoto que estava na cabine.  
Neste instante Remo olha para eles e pergunta: - O que aconteceu??? Que explosão foi aquela? Sírius e Tiago começaram a rir a pouco.. - Digamos que eu tive uma reunião com a minha família.- falou Sírius sorrindo... neste meio tempo uma garota mais velha, deveria estar no 6º ano, entra e sorrindo na cabine. - Sírius... você precisava jogar bomba de bosta dragonita modificada nos quatro, e deixá-los vermelho dourado? Você sabe que alguns sonserinos são meio alérgicos a cores da grifinória, o Severinho está lá, colorido como o brasão da grifinória e ainda de cabeça prá baixo sobrevoando alguns centímetros do chão.  
- Andromeda, quero que conheça Remo Lupin,nosso mais novo amigo, foi ele quem nos acolheu em uma hora difícil.  
- Remo esta é minha prima mais velha Andromeda.- eu disse para o Remo, que ainda estava um pouco assustado com tudo aquilo. - Bomba de bosta dragonita modificada?? Será que alguém pode me explicar? - perguntou Lupin.  
- Ah, isso é apenas uma criação minha e do Tiago para nos divertirmos com o monstro o elfo doméstico da minha mãe.- disse sorrindo prá Lupin.  
- Então quer dizer que vocês já se conheciam?- perguntou Lupin.  
- Já, nossos pais se conhecem, e nos conhecemos em um desses jantares chatos de família, mas devo dizer que o Tiago foi agraciado com uma família maravilhosa, agora eu, bom, não posso dizer o mesmo.  
- Ei, me respeite viu priminho, eu também sou da família!- disse Andromeda rindo.

Oi, gente!!!! Esperamos que tenham gostado do capítulo, comentem, deixem suas opniões, para podermos melhorar os próximos capítulos!!!! Bejusss e Abraços , Srta Jewel e Sr. Kawa 


End file.
